First Impressions
by JustGrace13
Summary: Collection of oneshots based on Ichigo and Rukia meeting for the first time in AU situations. -Bench- The words escaped her mouth before she could catch them. "What's up with your hair?"
1. Lonely

****So this is set in Karakura even though it's AU. I'm thinking about starting a collection of oneshots where Ichigo and Rukia meet for the first time in different situations but we'll see how people like this one first :) Please review! It makes me so happy to hear what you think.

**Lonely**

"Hey, you ok?"

Rukia jumped slightly, startled by the masculine voice calling up to her. She shifted from her position in her favorite tree to look down, almost dropping her book on a teenage boy.

"What're you doing up there? Are you stuck, little girl?" The carrot-top asked again.

Rukia scoffed, as if she would ever be "stuck" in a tree. _And who was he calling little? _

She made up her mind and purposely let go of her notebook over his stupid orange head.

While the boy cursed and rubbed his head, Rukia climbed down from her perch and landed soundly in front of him. She picked her book up off the ground and scowled.

"I am _not_ little."

The boy met her gaze and for a moment, Rukia forget she was mad at him, this boy with beautiful amber eyes.

He stepped closer to her and reached a hand out. Rukia blushed, taking a step back. His larger stride easily countered hers and he put a hand over her head and then brought it back to his chest, comparing her height to his.

"You're pretty short." He gave a small smile before grimacing again and touching his head. "Why'd you throw your book at me?"

"It… fell." Rukia mumbled, ashamed of her childish action. She crossed her arms defensively and purposely avoided his gaze.

The boy chuckled and stuck his hand out again. They stared each other down for a few awkward moments before Rukia realized he wanted to shake hands. She tentatively reached out and he took her petite hand in his own.

"My name's Ichigo. My family moved here last week."

Rukia nodded, mentally berating herself for blushing again. _So what if his hands are warm?_

"Rukia Kuchiki. I live a few blocks that way." She pointed over her shoulder, almost disappointed that she had to let go of Ichigo's hand.

"I live above the clinic on Seireitei Lane. You should come by some time and meet my little sisters, Karin and Yuzu. They're eleven."

Rukia stopped smiling.

"How old do you think I am?" Her eyes were narrowed slightly, as if daring this ignorant boy to say that she, too, looked eleven.

Ichigo tilted his head to the side and studied the girl in front of him.

"Like, twelve? Maybe thirteen?"

Rukia's eyes widened. She raised her notebook, threatening to chuck it at his head again.

"I'm sixteen, you fool!"

Ichigo's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No kidding? You're older than me! I'm only fifteen." His mouth twisted into a smirk. "You're awfully short for sixteen, midget."

_Oh, that's it…_

Ichigo ducked, allowing the small book to fly over his head. He laughed as he went to retrieve it for the raven-haired girl yelling curses after him.

When he returned, she had calmed slightly. Her face was still red but at least she wasn't shouting anymore. He ignored her irritated mumblings, instead opening the cover of the notebook.

Her handwriting was surprisingly terrible. Ichigo smiled to himself, flipping through the pages filled with scribbles and creatures that somewhat resembled rabbits.

"What are you doing! That's personal, you jerk!" Ichigo laughed and held the notebook in the air.

"Is this what you were doing up there? Drawing these rabbit things?" Rukia jumped, reaching again for her book.

"Give it back!" She pummeled his stomach but with her small fists it didn't seem to have much effect.

"Your handwriting is really awful. What is that?" Ichigo brought the journal closer to his face and stopped laughing.

_Brother told me that he would be leaving again next week. He said he'd try to bring something nice back for my birthday and that I should think about what I want… I told him a card would be fine. Maybe I can ask Tatsuki and Orihime if they want to come over since the house will be empty… Orihime's so nice, I'm sure she wouldn't say no…_

Ichigo looked further down the page and realized that the entry was dated yesterday.

"You're going to be alone on your birthday?"

His sounded so sincere and sad for her, it made Rukia pause. Then, she crossed her arms again and responded sourly.

"I'm not alone. I just like spending time by myself sometimes."

They spent a moment in awkward silence before Ichigo offered, "You should stop by my place on your birthday. Yuzu is an excellent cook and she loves having people over."

Rukia laughed despite herself. She didn't need this idiot's sympathy.

"Thanks, but I'm really fine. I have some friends coming over and I'll probably be too busy with homework anyway." Rukia blushed as the boy chuckled at her pathetic excuse.

He opened her notebook again and, before she could protest, he had written something down on a previously empty page.

"That's my address. We'll have a cake and everything and it'll break Yuzu's heart if you don't show up." Ichigo handed her the notebook with a small smile on his face.

Rukia sighed to herself. His eyes were so honest, revealing everything he was thinking. _And he was new to Karakura, it was almost her duty to be his friend. And she couldn't upset poor Yuzu…_

"Fine," She said finally. "My birthday is next Saturday. I'll be there at 5. No presents."

Her violet eyes met his amber ones, daring him to object and waiting for him to say he was kidding and take the invitation back.

But instead, Ichigo just smiled.

"Sounds good."

"Uh… Yeah." Rukia stuttered, amazed that she now had birthday plans with this orange-haired stranger.

"I should probably get home. Dad'll be wondering where I am." A shy smile spread on his face and he lifted his hand to wave good-bye. "I'll see you Saturday, midget."

"I'll see you then," she said as he turned, her eyes following the gangly boy as he walked away.

A small blush rose to her cheeks as he looked over his shoulder to wave to her one last time before turning the corner. She waved back, her excitement for Saturday growing as she realized, she really _had _been lonely.


	2. Orison

I present to you: The Second Installment in the First Impressions Collection! Yay! I hope you like it and please review! I'm open to suggestions for future chapters.

**Orison **

"Brother… Why is that boy crying?" A young Rukia Kuchiki looked up at her older brother as they walked together through the cemetery.

Byakuya put an arm around his sister and spoke softly, "I imagine he has lost someone very dear to him. Now, Rukia, you know it's not polite to ask questions like that."

Rukia nodded slowly, watching the orange haired boy staring at the grave stone in front of him and bawling as they passed by.

His cries made Rukia's chest feel empty with her own sadness and she clutched her bouquet of flowers tightly. She held a bundle of white carnations for remembrance while Byakuya carried a single orchid, as they did every year.

When they reached Hisana's grave, tears welled up in Rukia's eyes and she gently placed her flowers in front of the stone.

"We will always honor your memory, Sister." She took two steps backward to allow Byakuya to do the same. He knelt and prayed quietly while Rukia closed her eyes and brushed the wetness away.

After speaking silently with her sister for a few moments, Rukia left to give her brother privacy. This was the only time she ever knew him to cry and she was not sure she was ready to witness it yet.

She wandered around; the sobbing from earlier had quieted and the sound of pathetic sniffling drew her in. The boy was about two yards away from her when she stopped.

"Why are you crying?"

Amber eyes swollen from crying looked at her distrustfully.

"Go away."

Rukia frowned. Why wouldn't this boy accept her help?

She walked closer and knelt down beside him. "You know, if you keep crying like that, the person you're missing will see you and be sad. You have to smile at them," Rukia smiled at the boy and then at the sky. "Like this! See?"

The boy watched her for a moment and then followed her gaze, watching the clouds, but still refused to smile.

Neither looked back down for a long moment until Rukia spoke again. "My sister died when I was little. I know it feels really lonely but… I know she'd be disappointed if she saw me being sad. They want us to be happy so they can be happy too."

The boy sniffled again, concentrating on her words. He looked up again and the corners of his mouth seemed strained as they twitched, barely turning upward into a small smile.

Rukia smiled at the boy, pleased that he was doing as she had instructed, and held out her hand.

"My name's Rukia Kuchiki."

He stared blankly at her hand for a moment before lifting his slightly and allowing her to take it.

"I'm Ichigo."

His face reddened as he realized the girl wasn't going to let his hand go. She had covered it with her own and was reading the markings on the grave stone.

"This is your mother?"

He nodded and his amber eyes filled with tears once more. Rukia took his other hand and held them tightly between her own, a determined look on her face.

"My brother always prays to make Hisana feel better. Pray with me, Ichigo."

Ichigo watched as she bowed her head and moved her lips to form silent words. He mimicked her movements, refusing to let more tears fall from his eyes as he prayed for his mother.

They sat like that, knees touching, fingers intertwined, until Rukia looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Amen."

"…amen." Ichigo concluded quietly, smiling at the thought of his mother's smiling face looking back down at him.

"Rukia," a deep voice called from the main path. Rukia looked from her brother to Ichigo and back again.

She stood up, pulling Ichigo up with her. "I have to go but I come here every year on this day." Rukia paused, smiling shyly. "So… I'll see you next year, right?"

Ichigo nodded, his cheeks turning red. "My dad is taking me and my sisters to the park on Saturday. Maybe you could come..."

Rukia's violet eyes widened and she quickly placed a kiss on the cheek of the boy in front of her.

"Okay! I'll see you then, Ichigo!" She called, waving behind her, as she ran to meet her brother.

Ichigo smiled and gave a small wave in response. He watched her leave with her brother, she was talking quickly and the tall, black haired man was nodding, smiling gently every now and then.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ichigo sat back down and closed his eyes to pray and tell his mother not to be sad, that he had found a reason to keep smiling.

* * *

><p>Orison- a prayer.<p> 


	3. Video

****Hi! Sorry for the long break; exams tried to kill me. There will either be 1 more chapter after this or 4 more. It's not exactly up for debate but if you wanted to tell me in a review which one you'd prefer, I wouldn't exactly mind :)

**Video**

_Find the integral of the following equation._

Ichigo sighed and let his head fall into his hand as he looked over the math problem he was expected to solve. He was currently working the night shift at the Karakura Video Store but fortunately, it was usually pretty quiet.

Ichigo checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon.

_You have 0 new messages_.

Still no word from her… Ichigo shrugged to himself, brushing off the annoyance. She was probably just really focused on her tutoring session.

Chewing lightly on his pencil, he flipped through his notes, trying to find an example problem to help him out. The bell attached to the front door sounded, announcing the arrival of a customer. He groaned inwardly but forced out the customary greeting.

"Welcome. Can I help you find anything to today?"

"No, thanks." A woman's voice responded and Ichigo closed his notebook and pushed his homework to the side. The last time his boss stopped by and found him ignoring a customer… Well, Yoruichi wasn't happy, to say the least.

Ichigo forced himself off the stool behind the counter and waited for the girl to make her selection so he could ring her up and get back to his math homework. He checked his phone again (still nothing) and even bothered to try to clean up his notes and papers. After five minutes, he grew impatient.

"Is there something I can help you find?" He asked again.

A pair of bright purple eyes looked around the corner of an aisle to meet his impatient stare. They narrowed as she responded.

"I'm just browsing. If I want your opinion on something, I'll ask." Her tone was sharp but what surprised Ichigo the most was the size of the customer. He watched her walk towards another shelf and decided she couldn't be more than 5 feet, almost a foot shorter than himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when she turned to face him from across the store, a DVD case in her hand.

"Have you ever seen this one?" She held the colorful box up and Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I can't exactly see it from here. What's it called?"

The petite girl sighed and turned back around, waving him off as if to say "forget it." Ichigo shrugged to himself, he wasn't going to let this girl get the best of him.

He casually looked at his cell phone while sauntering over to where the petite girl stood, studying the rows of movies. Ichigo exhaled loudly, beyond caring about his manners, and crossed his arms while he waited for her to decide.

It wasn't until she spoke that he realized he had been staring.

"Do you always breathe down your customers' necks like this?" The girl's delicate lips formed into a slight smirk and her eyes glinted mischievously. "Or am I special?"

Ichigo scoffed, hiding his embarrassment. "Just waiting for you to make a selection, _ma'am._" Then, he muttered under his breath, "it's not exactly a life-or-death decision."

"What about this one?" She handed him another box, obviously ignoring his jeer. Ichigo examined the case for a moment; he knew he had seen it before.

Oh, it was _that_ movie.

"Well… It's mostly about this guy who risks his neck to save this dumb girl he's only known for a few days because he has some sort of hero complex. It's completely unrealistic." Ichigo paused, unsure if he should continue. "My girlfriend didn't like it either."

He remembered it well. It was one of their first dates. Ichigo showed up at her apartment, movie, flowers, pizza - the whole nine yards. As it turned out, she hated the movie, the pink flowers didn't match the vase she wanted to use (he was supposed to get red), and the pizza was acceptable, except for the fact that she had already made dinner.

She ended it that night - something about "just wanting to be friends."

Ichigo absently looked at his phone again. There were still no messages to tell him that she would be done "studying" anytime soon.

_So much for staying friends, _he thought to himself. This was the third, no, fourth time she had blown him off since they had broken up.

One would think, after studying with that Ishida guy practically every day for a month, she wouldn't still be failing almost all her classes.

A dark slender eyebrow rose slightly, reminding Ichigo that he was supposed to be helping a customer, not judging his… classmate.

"I wouldn't recommend it." He said finally, placing the box back on the shelf.

The girl started to reach for another movie when her cell phone sounded. She dug through her purse eagerly, turning and walking a few steps away from Ichigo to answer.

"Hello?"

Ichigo was distracted from listening further as he felt his own phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Can't make it. HUGE test tomorrow. Sorry._

_- O_

Ichigo sighed. Had he really expected anything else?

"Are you sure? … We could do it later, I don't mind waiting. I'll be home all night." The girl's disappointed tone caught his attention.

"Oh… No, it's fine. I understand." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Of course we're still friends, Renji." Another pause.

"Yeah. See ya."

Ichigo watched the small - she looked _so _fragile - girl's shoulders quiver for a moment before she turned back around.

Her eyes were dull now. They avoided his own and she smiled weakly.

"Thanks for the help but it turns out I won't need a movie after all. I'm sorry I bothered you."

He watched her as she headed back to the front of the store.

_What if…_

"Hey! Wait a sec," Ichigo's long stride caught up to her easily. "Do you… want to watch a movie with me later?"

The girl seemed caught off guard. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she replied slowly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… It sounds like you're free tonight. I get off in an hour if you want to hang out. There's a new movie out called Fade to Black. I think you'd like it." Ichigo blushed slightly, just now fully realizing what he had done. "Only if you want." He added quietly.

"Well… Why not?" A bemused smile crossed the girl's face, bringing the spark of light back into her eyes. She lifted her hand out to him.

"My name's Rukia."

"Ichigo." He took her small hand into his own. "If you want to give me your address, I'll pick you up. We can watch it at my place."

Rukia gently untangled her hand from his. "I'll provide dinner. Is pizza all right?" She retrieved a pen and piece of paper from her bag and scribbled down her address.

Ichigo let his fingers brush hers once more as she handed it to him and smiled. "It's perfect."


	4. Energy

Yay for the last chapter! If I do continue this collection, it'll be after a couple months' break. This scene was cut from another fic I'm working on called The Center Circle. It's not posted yet but there's more info on my profile and, while I cut and added some things so that this would make more sense, if some parts are still weird, I apologize.

**Energy**

The crowd gasped as Rukia sent her opponent to the ground. Shouts and cheers erupted from the group of onlookers that had gathered around the fighting ring. She waved proudly, smiling and earning more business for Urahara, the owner of the ring, and more bets for herself.

"Pick! Pick! Pick!" The crowd chanted, encouraging the winner to choose her next opponent from the circle of people closest to the edge of the ring. She threw her hand in the air, the triumphant gesture disguising the secret hand signal meant for Urahara, meaning "last fight."

Rukia gave a sly smile, hand placed unnaturally high on her hip, and made a show of strutting around the ring slowly, as if actually trying to make a decision. After her second turn around the circle she gave a questioning look to her boss. He nodded and disappeared from view.

They always had someone hired beforehand who would step in when she was done. Blood began seeping through her fingers and she clenched her side tighter.

_That damn Urahara better hurry up…_

"Hey! Watch it!" A lanky, orange-haired boy fell to his knees in front of her. He seemed to have been pushed into the ring by someone in the crowd.

He stood up slowly, as if just realizing what he had done. Rukia took a step towards him, taking his face into her hand and helping him up.

Why on earth Urahara thought the crowd would be able to believe that this peasant boy would be able to beat her, Rukia had no idea. Still, she kept up her performance, circling him, looking him over like a hawk watches prey.

"Wait a sec. This was an accident. I didn-"

Rukia smirked, placing a finger over his protesting lips. So he had been chosen for his acting skills, she thought to herself.

Finally, she took his hand into her own and raised it, signaling to the crowd that she had accepted his challenge. Then, showing the rip in the side of her tight black shirt to the crowd, she pretended to be upset over her ruined costume and led the boy through the opening in the crowd back into the bar area where her dressing room was located.

Cat calls and whistles rang after them, soon to be interrupted by more cheers when a planned fight designed for entertainment started. Rukia had earned herself a reputation for taking her challengers back into her dressing room with her when she had to change outfits or otherwise tend to her appearance. People speculated what occurred in her dressing room but in reality, the fake fights were staged to last about fifteen minutes to give her time to compose herself before the next fight.

Rukia was one of Urahara's top level fighters, but the real reason men came to bet on her was to see the show she gave while fighting. Sex appeal was what earned the big money for female fighters.

"Hey. What're you-" The spiky-hair boy grabbed for the door handle as Rukia closed it behind them.

"Look, this is a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to step forward." His voice was firm but Rukia still heard a waver a fear.

"You can stop now. No one can hear us anymore." She opened a small closet and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, a bandage, and a new black top.

"I'm being serious. I'm not even- I'm not even from here." There was an awkward pause in his statement. Now that she thought about it, his accent did sound unfamiliar.

"You're not the man Urahara spoke with earlier today?" Rukia narrowed her eyes.

_This could mean big trouble…_

"No." He blushed as Rukia turned away from him and pulled her dirty torn shirt off, starting clean the blade wound in her side. The lanky boy mumbled something about keeping her clothes on and then asked, "Can I leave now?"

Rukia inhaled sharply at the sting of the alcohol.

Aware that his request had been ignored, he stepped towards her, eyes still averted from her unclothed form.

"You ok?"

Her eyes met his for a moment and she nodded. "The jerk pulled a blade on me when he realized he was losing. That's why I broke his knee. Usually I'm not allowed to do so much damage."

Two knocks on her door told her that she had about ten more minutes.

"Here. Get my back, will you?" She handed him the wet rag and turned so that her back was completely exposed to him. The boy winced at the sight. The wound was thin but deep, running between two ribs on the left side, almost reaching the middle of her back.

"I've got something better." He pulled a small jar out of his pocket and unscrewed the cap, revealing a clear gel.

"You'll open this up again if you fight before it's healed."

Rukia looked over her shoulder as he smeared a dab of the substance along the cut, forcing a nonchalant shrug, as if she wasn't affected by the pain. She was curious when the medicine didn't burn but pleased by the cooling sensation it produced.

His hands were timid but he applied the gel along the entire wound, rubbing it in completely.

"I appreciate that." She mumbled, now unsure of how to treat this stranger with the strange medicine. Rukia surprised herself by allowing him to wrap the bandage around her rib cage.

"I'm sorry you have to fight." Her eyes met his as he fastened the bandage, her hands still covering her breasts and his still shaking slightly.

He broke contact when she spoke. "But…" He searched for words. "I can't; I wasn't trained to fight."

"What exactly were you trained to do?" Rukia had pulled on the new black top and her accusatory eyes were now focused completely on this boy. He was obviously from inside the city with an accent like that. He must be on some kind of test or assignment as the snobby kids from the city often were.

She had never met one so well-disguised before.

"I'm part of the Medical Team… We haven't gotten to the Combat Unit yet and-" A single knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come on, city brat. We have to go now." The knock meant the staged fight had just ended and she figured she had about two minutes to make an entrance.

The boy protested but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room, dragging him along as she walked towards the ring. She stopped right before the crowd started, where no one would see them.

"Look. We're going to go at it for about three minutes before I let you land a blow to my stomach. After a couple more hits, you're going to go for my head. I'll pretend to pass out and you'll win and pick your next challenger. I don't give a fuck what you do after that but if you don't play along 'til then, you won't live to make it back to the city. You hear me?"

The boy's eyes widened and he looked about to argue, reaching out to touch her side with the cut but she flinched away.

"I'm fine. Come on."

Cheers welcomed her as she entered the ring. The men started placing their bets, calling out to her, energizing her for the fight about to begin. Rukia beamed at her fans and gestured to her opponent.

Boo's echoed through the stands and the boy seemed irritated. She bowed elegantly to a group of men close to the ring, showing off her long legs and exposing her chest. They threw their betting receipts and slips of paper money into the ring to show their support.

Rukia took a moment to relish the cheering and enjoy the anticipation before the fight. This was her favorite part of her long nights but when she turned to face her challenger, her will to win faded.

_Why do I feel so betrayed?_

Rukia took a ready stance and brushed the thoughts away. This boy was a city brat, come to the outskirts to use her people to complete his mission so he could go back to the city and his cushy lifestyle.

Besides, this would be her last round for the night, as the throb in her side reminded her.

_Best to get this over with as soon as possible._

Urahara called for the start of the fight and she moved. The boy dodged, taking a step back. She threw herself into another blow and he grabbed her by the arms, holding her still.

His breath was warm against her ear. "I don't want to do this."

She kicked at his stomach and he was forced to let her go.

_C'mon, you idiot!_

Rukia faked with her right, slipping in a quick jab with her left and leaving her stomach completely open. He turned and took her punch to the side of the face.

Open-handed, he shoved her backwards, just hard enough so that she was out of arm's reach. Surprisingly, her shoulders stung from the contact but she came back, placing another kick into his stomach. The boy allowed it, taking the opportunity to catch her off balance. He punched at the air just right of her head.

The fake was obvious enough to her but she pretended to stumble. The audience gasped, waiting for him to finish the fight. Rukia waited for him to finish it.

But he didn't.

Rukia took up her stance again, her side now aching furiously. Her stare met the amber eyes of her opponent. He looked concerned, almost like he was waiting for something. Aware that the crowd was getting restless, Rukia took a moment to strut across the ring and pretended that her opponent was so boring, she was taking a break to talk to a drunken onlooker.

When he made a sloppy grab for her, she easily side-stepped, allowing the man to fall on his face. The ring roared with laughter and two men hurried to pick up their friend and move him out from the crowd. Pleased to have regained her fans' attention, she turned her focus back to her opponent.

"_Do_ something!" She whispered venomously. His eyebrows furrowed, he had obviously heard her but he still didn't move offensively.

Taking a step forward, she let him dodge a light punch from her left, and then threw a punch with as much force as she could manage, leaving him with only two choices. He had to hit her in defense or end up with a swollen lip.

As if in slow motion, Rukia watched him evade her blow and, out of the corner of her eye, saw his open hand come around from the side to knock her across the face.

Except that he missed.

His palm connected with the side of her neck, momentarily stunning her. The boy moved with extraordinary speed to place a leg beside her, tripping her with the force of her own body. His arm stayed around her shoulders, slowing her fall.

Once she realized she was on the ground, Rukia tried to reorient herself. The lights began to swarm and she found that she could not find the energy to pick herself back up.

The last thing Rukia was aware of was an orange blur and a warm, floating sensation.

.

.

"So, you're finally up."

She had always hated that about her boss. He always phrased statements like questions and questions like statements.

"You're still feeling dizzy?"

Rukia groaned in response. What was the nut doing waking her up in the middle of the night anyway?

As she stared at the ceiling, the world stopped spinning and she realized that they were in her room above the bar. Urahara handed her a cup of water and she took it gratefully, surprised by how thirsty she had been.

"Is everything ok?" She had regained most of her sense by now and knew that if he was waking her up this late, it must be important.

"You don't remember your last fight?"

He took her empty cup but remained sitting beside her mat on the floor. Rukia tried to think.

_The jerk got me with a knife, I won't be picking him out again… Who was that guy I chose next?_

_Orange hair… _He _challenged _me!

"What did that city brat do to me?" Rukia sat up straight, running her hands along her ribs and then her shoulders.

Urahara chuckled. "Your shoulders hurt? How about your neck?"

As he mentioned it, Rukia felt the side of her neck start to sting. She put a hand over it; there was a bump, small but tender.

_What the hell?_

"He used a tranquilizer," Her boss explained, laughing at her astounded expression. "Three tranquilizers by the looks of it, the sneaky bastard."

Rukia frowned. She also hated it when her boss used weird words.

"Tranquilizers are a medicine that they're developing in the city to calm patients. They started the project before I left but I had no idea they'd be able to progress so far. That Ichigo boy had to use three times the normal calming dose to knock you out."

Closing her eyes again, Rukia tried to make sense of the information.

"Will I be ok?" Her voice came out weaker than she had intended.

"You'll be fine after a couple days off." Her boss smiled suggestively. "Maybe you can go catch up with the Ichigo kid during your recovery."

Rukia blushed. There was no way she would be looking for that guy anytime soon.

_He's a complete idiot. He can't follow orders, his gel medicine made my heart feel funny, and he has stupid hair. _

"I don't think that will be necessary."

Her boss got up slowly, mumbling about old, stiff joints. "Well, I'll just be downstairs then. You need anything else?"

Rukia hesitated, unsure of whether or not to ask.

"Did he make out ok in the second fight?"

She could hear the smile in Urahara's voice when he responded. "He picked Zaraki for his second fight."

Rukia's heart sank. Zaraki was another man that worked for Urahara, thetop fighter of the bar.

"You know, I never imagined Zaraki would be one to get sentimental. Apparently, the kid told him that he needed to check on you and so Zaraki softened up and didn't kill him."

Rukia's wide eyes made her boss chuckle again. "He said he tried to give you the normal knock out dose but you wouldn't take to it so he had to give you another shot in the neck. I'm proud of you for not giving up, Rukia."

Urahara looked at her for a moment as if he were seeing through her and then went out, closing the door behind him.

There was a moment of quiet before she heard him call through the door, "I hope you don't mind that I offered Ichigo a job here if he ever decides to leave the city!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and listened to the sound of her boss' footsteps on the wooden stairs outside her door.

_So his name is Ichigo…_

Her neck still stung but, as she repositioned herself on her mat, she realized her side no longer ached. Rukia lifted her shirt to examine the cut. The gel had closed it up but it would be a few more days before it was completely healed.

Tracing her finger over the thin wound line, she remembered the feel of the boy's warm hands against her skin. Then, she pulled the hem of her shirt back down, mentally berating herself for her thoughts.

_Besides_, Rukia reminded herself, _it's not like I'm ever going to see him again._

She pulled the thin sheets over her small frame and shut her eyes. Unaware that her hand remained gently pressed against her side, Rukia's tired body quickly succumbed to a deep sleep, a small smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

><p>Please review! I appreciate every single one :) Also, for those of you who are less observant, look at the first letter of each chapter to see something I thought was kind of clever.<p> 


	5. Memory

Hello lovelies :) I'm back! I'm afraid I won't be spelling out with future chapters, but I hope you'll still enjoy them.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory<strong>

"Miss Kuchiki? How did you say he got hurt again?"

Rukia looked up at the person addressing her with dull eyes.

"He…he fell down…" She said quietly. The nurse gave her a doubtful look.

"And you're his sister?"

Rukia nodded. Technically, if she didn't say anything, it wasn't lying. She had used that trick at school many times because outright lying was strictly forbidden.

"Where are your parents?"

"I told you already. They're dead." Fortunately, that part wasn't a lie. The words slipped easily off Rukia's tongue.

The nurse sighed.

"Well, all right. The bed next to him is free if you want to spend the night here. Let us know if his condition changes." She gave Rukia one last glance and left.

Rukia turned back to the unconscious lump lying on the bed. They had cleaned him up pretty good but the wounds were still visible, especially the large gash on his side.

Rukia had insisted that the orange haired boy had fallen down, which was true. She could tell the nurse didn't trust her, but it was the only way to stay with him until he woke up.

She went ahead and settled into the unoccupied cot beside his. Left alone, Rukia let this new information sink in.

Was all this something that she used to know? Was she supposed to have memories of using that weird spell?

That stupid school had never helped her remember anything. They never even told her that the monsters were actually real. Had they even known? They thought it was weird enough when she started seeing ghosts...

Rukia felt tears pooling in her eyes. She really was becoming a freak. She'd never be able to go back to school again.

_If only I could remember..._

A soft moan escaped her roommate's lips. Rukia watched him sympathetically; he must be in a lot of pain.

_He's almost kind of handsome..._

Rukia pulled the sheets tightly around herself and positioned herself so that she could keep an eye on the boy until he woke up. Rukia had a lot of questions for this orange haired idiot, and she planned on getting them answered.

.

_Earlier that day..._

.

Having circled the pond for the fifth time Rukia finally sat down on a park bench, let her head fall back, and sighed at the clouds.

A couple ducks followed her hoping to get extra bits of bread but she waved them away. They were not so easily discouraged though and she had to relinquish the bread bag before they would leave her alone.

She had spent most of her morning at the park, trying to clear her head. Her friends at school insisted she had to figure out what her nightmares meant before they would leave her alone, but Rukia preferred just to ignore them.

Still, it bothered her that she could now see ghosts when she hadn't been able to before. Well, at least, she couldn't remember being able to see ghosts.

Apparently, that skill wasn't as uncommon as most people were lead to believe, but it still made Rukia uncomfortable. Surely, her stupid therapy sessions would have helped her remember something as important as that.

Rukia wondered if the monsters from her dreams were also some type of ghosts. They certainly didn't look human... But there was no way she could have forgotten seeing those horrible creatures.

Rukia shook her head. Her attempts at forgetting the things she actually wanted to forget were failing miserably.

She stood up, deciding to take another spin around the pond.

She had made it about halfway when a figure quickly pushed past her. He was wearing some sort of weird black robe and he didn't even slow down after knocking Rukia aside.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled after him, irritated by his rudeness.

The person paused and turned around. Rukia realized he wasn't much older than her.

"You can see me?" He asked curiously.

"You almost knocked me over, you idiot!" She retorted.

The boy looked around nervously. "Look, you really need to leave, ok? Just get out of the park."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to listen to you, carrot-top."

He ran a hand through his bright orange hair self-consciously before scowling. "It's not safe here. You have to go."

"What do you think is so dangerous, huh?" Rukia gestured to the lake. "You think some killer duck is going to attack me?"

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash. Rukia whirled around to see trees being crushed into the ground.

"Get out of the way!" The boy yelled, pushing her to the side as a huge monster planted its foot right where Rukia had been standing.

He kept yelling about something or other, but Rukia barely heard him. There, standing above her, where the exact same monsters from her nightmares, white mask and all.

The monster roared and continued walking but Rukia couldn't move.

The orange haired boy scooped her up and ran. Had it been any other situation, Rukia was sure she would have taught this ignoramus a lesson for his uncivilized behavior, but in this case, she decided she'd let it go.

He set her on the ground at the base of a tree and turned to face the monster.

"Get out of here," he said. His voice was commanding now, but Rukia still didn't move.

"What about y-" she started to ask, but he ran off without listening.

He pulled a huge sword from a sheath on his back and charged towards the monster. It let out a howl of pain as he sliced into one of its front legs.

Before the boy could move again, the monster used its good leg to swat him away.

Rukia's heart pounded in fear. Even that boy, who stood at least a foot taller than herself, barely reached the monster's elbows.

But the carrot-top got back up and continued swinging. Rukia winced when he cried out in pain.

The fight was slowly moving towards where she was sitting. Rukia made up her mind. She quickly climbed up into the tree and waited.

When they were close enough, she jumped onto the back of the monster's head.

"Move!" She shouted at the boy. The monster lurched dangerously under her, but Rukia managed to hang on.

She solidified her grip with her legs and pressed her palm against what she assumed was its neck. For some reason, this situation felt oddly familiar.

Rukia spoke the first words that came to mind. "Hado," her hand traced a patterned on the back of the monster's head. "Sho!"

It collapsed under her, crashing forcefully to the ground. Rukia managed to land unharmed a few feet away.

There was a loud grunt and then the sound of metal scraping along the ground.

Rukia looked over to see the boy, trapped under the monster's body. He pulled his sword out from under the black flesh and pushed the hilt against the creature's head.

Then, it disappeared.

Rukia almost couldn't believe her eyes. The monster had just vanished...

The boy coughed and tried to roll over, catching Rukia's attention. He was clearly injured and blood pooled around his waist.

"I told you to move!" Rukia scolded, her harsh tone was laced with concern.

The idiot just scowled. "You should have been more careful." He coughed again. "You're... you're lucky..."

Rukia realized he was struggling to stay conscious. "Oh, god... Ok, just hold on."

She pressed her sweater against the deepest wound along his side and called an ambulance.

"Just hold on..."

.

"What're you still doing here?" A gruff voice asked.

Rukia sat up in the hospital bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Then, she remembered why she had waited for the boy to wake up in the first place.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. You saved my life in the park." Rukia announced, moving so that she stood at the side of the carrot-top's bed.

The boy scowled, something Rukia was quickly growing accustomed to. "Ichigo Kurosaki. You still didn't explain why you're here."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "You really should be more polite. I've been waiting for you to wake up. I have some ques-"

"Wait," Ichigo Kurosaki put a hand up to stop her. "You mean _The_ Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

The carrot-top shook his head in disbelief and started laughing to himself. "You have no idea how long we've been looking for you. I figured you had died by now but... Here you are."

"I'm being serious." Rukia crossed her arms in annoyance. "I just want to ask you a couple questions about what happened earlier."

Ichigo continued chuckling. "You really don't remember anything, do you? Rukia, Ukitake has been looking for you for years. Your captain, you have to remember him. Jushiro Ukitake?"

The name did sound familiar, but Rukia certainly had no memory of such a person. She certainly didn't have a 'captain.'

"I don't know anyone by that name. You must be mistaken."

Ichigo sighed in exasperation. He grabbed her hands tightly in his own and looked deep into her eyes, pleadingly.

"Rukia, you're a soul reaper."

Rukia's breath caught in her chest and her heart fluttered.

She couldn't remember the last time something had ever felt so familiar.

* * *

><p>Leave me a review? :) They make me super happy<p> 


	6. Production

**Hi there! This is bold because it's super important that you read the rest of this note.**

This will be the first chapter of First Impressions to have an ***M-rating.* **I decided against changing the rating of the collection as a whole just for this chapter but, **if you don't want to read about sex, you might want to sit this one out**.

You've been warned ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Urahara Productions<strong>

_Actors and Actresses wanted!_

_No experience necessary!_

_Audition at: _

_1306 Gotei Lane_

_Karakura Town_

_Just ask for Kisuke Urahara, world-famous producer!_

_YOU could be our next star_

Rukia sighed and folded the flyer up into a tiny square. She tucked it back into her bag and stood up. The bus had finally arrived at her stop.

After asking around, she managed to find the studio. It was a simple office building. Not as flashy as Rukia had expected, but when looking to break into the acting business, one can't exactly afford to be picky.

She rang the buzzer and a feminine voice told her to come in. Rukia entered and stood nervously before the gorgeous secretary, who was blatantly sizing her up.

"I suppose you'll do." The woman shrugged and led her to a small office. "Urahara will be with you when he's done shooting."

"Thank you," Rukia said quickly before the secretary shut the door behind her. Then, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It would do no good if she got too nervous to answer Mr. Urahara's questions.

This whole trip would be a waste if she didn't get the job. Byakuya would never let her back in the house now that she had finally run away for real.

"Hello there," said a pleasant voice, interrupting her thoughts.

Rukia looked up in surprise. A blonde man sat down on the other side of the table and smiled at her.

"You must be Rukia Kuchiki."

"Yes, sir." Rukia nodded.

"Well, then, Rukia, why don't you tell me why you think I should hire you?" The man crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, waiting patiently for her answer.

Rukia swallowed and tried to remember what she was supposed to say. She knew this man must be Kisuke Urahara, but he didn't look anything like she had imagined. He was wearing baggy shorts and a loose, flowery button-up; nothing like what a real movie producer would wear.

"I-I have a real passion for acting. And I'm smart and hard-working. I really think I'd do a good job if you give me a chance." Rukia said, trying to appear confident.

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "But what makes you think you'd excel in this 'business'?"

Rukia tried to keep her expression neutral. She didn't like the inflection he put on the word 'business' but she tried to shake it off.

"I've been watching movies and studying professional movie acting for years now. I can memorize lines quickly, and I can cry on command," Rukia listed, trying to impress the man sitting across from her.

"Well, I don't think memorizing lines will be a problem, but the crying might be useful." The blonde chuckled. "I was thinking more along the lines of physical attributes, though. You really think you have what it takes?"

Rukia tried to keep from blushing. She might not be the most glamorous, but she was by no means ugly. "I think my look is very versatile. I can play a wide range of characters, young children to old women."

Urahara laughed again. "I certainly hope I never have to witness you playing an old woman. But you do have a point about your younger look. You're sure you're legal?"

Rukia nodded. "I turned 18 two months ago."

"Well..." The man scratched his head, giving her a long look. "It just might work. I don't see why we can't give you a try."

Rukia felt her heart jump for joy. "Thank you so much, Mr. Urahara. You won't regret it."

"I hope not." Urahara stood up. "But listen, kid, I don't put up with whiners around here. You'll do what I tell you, and if the people don't like you, I'm going to have to let you go. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand completely." Rukia beamed. "I'm ready to start whenever you say. Just tell me what you want."

"All right, all right. Don't get too excited." The man put his hands up. "I do have an idea for a shoot that I've been wanting to do for a while. Just show up around noon tomorrow and we'll see how you do, ok?"

"I'll be there." Rukia nodded. "When should I pick up my script?"

Urahara gave her another strange look before chuckling again. "You're a weird kid. I'll see you tomorrow."

He exited the room without saying anything else. Rukia left the room a moment later and tried to shake the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

He'd probably give her the script tomorrow.

.

"Rukia, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. He's going to be doing the shoot with you today." Urahara gestured to the orange haired actor standing next to him.

Ichigo looked at her dubiously before shaking his head. "There's no way, man. This has to be illegal."

Rukia crossed her arms. She was quickly growing tired of everyone commenting on her more youthful look.

"I assure you she's 18," Urahara said soothingly. "Let's just give it a shot. Who knows? The market for younger girls is expanding quite rapidly. She might be a hit."

Rukia frowned. She wanted to ask Urahara exactly what he meant about a market for younger girls, but the carrot-top cut her off.

"Fine," he said, sounding annoyed. "How do you want to do it?"

Urahara looked at her and then at Ichigo, and then back at her thoughtfully.

"I think we'll keep your usual character. We can put her in a school uniform and... How about the locker room? We haven't used that one in a while."

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever you say. Anything else?"

"Do you have any thoughts, Rukia?" Urahara turned to her. "What do you feel most comfortable with?"

Rukia struggled to come up with an answer. Something was definitely not right but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Besides, she couldn't just quit her first real acting opportunity.

"Whatever you think is best," Rukia answered, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Right," Urahara nodded. "Let's just do it like a regular first-timer. Really try to play up your innocence, all right?"

Rukia realized he was looking at her. She nodded like she understood what was going on.

"Good. Go get dressed. I'll get the set ready for you," Urahara said, sending them off to their respective dressing rooms.

He walked away and Rukia stood there awkwardly, unsure of exactly what she was supposed to do.

For the first time, Ichigo actually looked her in the eye. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then he closed it again. He started to walk away as well.

"You're supposed to get dressed over there," he said gruffly, gesturing to a small room with his head.

"Oh," Rukia tried to get her legs moving again. She didn't want this real, professional actor to see how he intimidated her. "Thanks."

She entered the small, closet-like room and found a woman waiting.

"There you are!" The woman smiled. "Urahara told me you might need help with your costume."

Costume? Rukia frowned. "I'd appreciate it. Thank you."

"All right, then. I was thinking this would be cute with some plain panties." The woman held up a pink bra patterned with tiny strawberries. "There should be a matching pair in that box there."

She pointed to a fresh box of low-waisted panties in different colors and Rukia felt her heart skip a beat.

Things suddenly made a lot more sense.

Rukia mutely pulled the pink ones out of the box and managed to force one word from her throat. "These?" she asked weakly.

"Perfect!" The woman beamed.

It was a pornography studio... Urahara Productions made porn.

Rukia felt her face go pale.

"You can just leave you clothes in here. No one will touch them," the woman spoke again. She was obviously trying to hurry Rukia up.

She numbly took her coat off. It was too late to back out now. Her shirt slid off easily and the woman handed her the girly bra to replace her own simple one.

Rukia was about to turn around to hide her breasts from the woman as she switched bras but she stopped herself. A real actress can play any role, Rukia reminded herself.

Swallowing her nerves, she unclasped her bra and hooked the new one around her torso. Once she had the straps adjusted, she unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off as well.

Then, she replaced her own underwear with the pale pink panties.

"And here's the school uniform. I'm pretty sure it's the right size." The woman set it on the counter and began separating the individual pieces.

First, Rukia buttoned down the white shirt while the woman unbuttoned the first few buttons. Then, she fastened the skirt around her waist.

She put the school jacket on and pulled the high knee-socks up around her calves. Then, she buckled the plain black shoes and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're lucky you're so pretty. I hardly have to do anything for this shoot," the woman chattered happily as she brushed some blush over Rukia's cheeks and swiped mascara on her lashes.

"All set!"

Rukia thanked the woman before exiting the dressing room. She made her way to the set and found Ichigo and Urahara already waiting.

The orange haired man certainly did look attractive, Rukia thought to herself. His school outfit was put together sloppily and Rukia realized he was supposed to be a rebellious teenager.

"Well, maybe I didn't screw up after all," Urahara said approvingly after looking Rukia over. "Now, just follow Ichigo's lead. And the more sweet and innocent you are, the better. We want it to look like this is your first time."

Rukia nodded and took her place by the gym lockers. She supposed this was a bad time to tell Urahara that this actually was her first time.

"Whenever you're ready," Urahara announced from behind one of many cameras.

Rukia pulled one of the lockers open and pretended that she was putting her hair in a ponytail in the mirror.

"Hey," Ichigo appeared from around one of the corners.

Rukia turned to face him, startled. "I didn't realize anyone else was here," she said shyly.

Ichigo leaned casually against the lockers. "I felt like skipping gym today."

"But this is the girl's locker room..." Rukia wanted to hit herself as soon as the words left her mouth. They'd have to start the scene over.

But Ichigo kept going. Like a real pro, Rukia thought to herself.

"I wanted to see you," he said, getting closer. He closed the locker and Rukia looked up into his chocolate eyes. She was thankful that she could pass her deep blush off on her acting.

"You... wanted to see me?" She asked quietly.

Ichigo nodded, giving her a seductive smile, and traced her jawline with his thumb. "I really like you."

Rukia swallowed. "I-I like you too." Her eyes stayed on the floor in embarrassment.

She wished she had thought of better lines. Who knows how many times they'd have to do this stupid scene if she couldn't come up with anything decent? If only there was a script, Rukia silently lamented.

Then, Ichigo's hand was behind her head, pulling her into a deep kiss and Rukia completely forgot about her previous concerns.

His tongue slid between her lips and felt strong arms wrap around her body, drawing her into him. Rukia reminded her body that she had to move as well, and one of her hands found soft orange hair while the other felt the hard, toned muscles under Ichigo's shirt.

"Damn, you're short," he mumbled softly against her neck, too quiet for the microphone to pick up.

Before Rukia could retort, Ichigo used one arm to scoop her up and hold her between himself and the lockers. The other hand was holding her two hands captive above her head.

Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as he pressed her harder into the cold metal. His mouth trailed kisses down her neck before he took the collar of her shirt between his teeth.

Rukia was surprised when he easily broke all the buttons on her shirt with just his mouth. Then, she remembered that the fake costumes were probably engineered for easy access.

Her shirt was on the floor now and Ichigo's tongue was sliding along her skin, sending shivers through her stomach. His erection was hard between her legs and Rukia finally freed her hands and grabbed fistfuls of orange hair, pulling his head back so that she could reclaim his mouth.

Ichigo let out a deep moan and Rukia gasped when he wrapped her in his arms again. He stepped backwards and sat down on the bench with Rukia still straddling him. He easily unclasped her pink bra and Rukia remembered that she was supposed to be taking his clothes off as well.

Fortunately, his buttons were just as inefficient as hers and she was able to pull the shirt off in one motion. He was holding her hips in his hands now, keeping her secure on his lap as he swirled his tongue around her hard nipple.

Rukia arched backwards and moaned in pleasure. Heat was shooting through her body and she could feel herself growing wet.

As if sensing her impatience, Ichigo ran a hand along her thigh and under her skirt. He slid a finger inside her and Rukia gasped at the sensation.

She let her own hands take in every muscle on his chest before pulling him in for another long kiss. Ichigo had two fingers massaging her now and Rukia knew she was practically dripping in his hand. He began stroking her harder and her core muscles tensed and relaxed in arousal.

Just as Rukia thought she couldn't contain herself anymore, Ichigo pulled his hand away. He undid the waistband on her skirt and laid her down on her back on the bench. He slid the skirt off and put one of his hands on each of her knees, holding them apart.

Then, he gently ran his nose up between her legs, making her moan at the intense sensation. He pressed his tongue against her clit, massaging her through her pink panties until Rukia was whimpering and her legs shook.

He yanked the underwear off and unbuttoned his own pants. Rukia looked up at him nervously once her was on top of her again.

There was no way he'd fit, Rukia worried.

Ichigo's eyes met hers, and for a moment, she couldn't read the intense expression on his face. Then, he brushed her bangs from her face and gently covered her lips with his own.

When he entered her, Rukia was tempted to cry.

Eventually, the sharp pain subsided and she moaned with each thrust. Ichigo was breathing heavily above her and Rukia's mouth found his neck.

She tried to focus on the salty skin against her tongue, instead of the way Ichigo filled her, making her entire body shudder with the wonderful sensation.

Rukia briefly wondered what the appropriate time limit was for a pornography film.

But soon, she couldn't hold off any longer. Ichigo was hitting deeper with each thrust and finally, the feelings were too strong. Rukia felt all her muscles tense in ecstasy before she reached her release.

Her walls shuddered around him and Ichigo quickly followed. His face was nuzzled in her neck and he moaned as he reached his own orgasm.

There was a long moment as they both rode out the climax.

When it was over, Rukia felt Ichigo relax against her. She struggled to get her breathing under control but her heart was still racing and her legs felt weak.

Ichigo finally got off of her and sat on the edge of the bench. He took a deep breath before straightening up and looking in the direction of the cameras.

Urahara appeared a moment later, bearing two robes.

"You know, that wasn't half bad," the blonde man smiled at them.

Rukia blushed furiously. She was exhausted but she forced herself to sit up and put the robe on.

"We'll have to work on your improv skills, but I think we'll be keeping you around," Urahara said, grinning at her. Then, he winked. "Go get cleaned up. You two are done for the day."

Ichigo stood up as soon as the blonde man was gone. He offered Rukia a hand and she took it, trying to hide the fact that she was still unsteady on her feet.

He was looking at her again, like he wanted to say something but then he decided against it.

Rukia hesitated. 'Good work' or 'Thank you' somehow didn't seem quite appropriate.

"You should come by tomorrow, even if you don't have another shoot. You should get to know everyone," Ichigo finally said.

Rukia nodded. "I'd like that."

They looked at each other awkwardly for another moment before Ichigo frowned. "You should really start wearing heels or something. It's like kissing a midget."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be so tall," Rukia retorted. "Besides, you think that's bad? Imagine having to put your hands in that fruity hair of yours."

"At least my hair wasn't in my face the whole damn time," he crossed his arms. "You should get some hairclips too, while you're at it."

Rukia frowned. "My hair is just fine."

"Whatever. Urahara can deal with that." Ichigo sighed, shrugging. "I'll see you tomorrow, midget." He turned away and put a hand in the air as a sorry excuse for a wave.

"Idiot," Rukia cursed as she watched the stupid carrot-top walk away. "See you tomorrow."

Ichigo disappeared back into a dressing room and Rukia realized she was blushing. It certainly wouldn't be easy working around here, but if this was what it took to become a real actress, she'd have to do her best.

Besides, if she got to keep 'working' with this Ichigo, maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Soooooo? What'd you think? :)<p>

This is one that I actually considered making a full-length story but I'm finding I just don't have the time to expand on all my ideas. I'll leave it up to you all to imagine your own endings ;)


	7. Bench

Hello again :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bench<strong>

"Good morning, Miss!"

Rukia jumped in her seat, startled awake by the loud voice. She watched a large man take the seat next to her and wondered why he chose to ignore all the completely empty seats closer to the front of the bus.

She fidgeted, moving closer to the window and yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. She had been staring out the bus window for hours now, intermittently dozing for a few minutes at a time.

The man, he looked to be in his early thirties, began to prattle on about the weather. Rukia merely smiled when it seemed appropriate and tried to appear focused on the notebook in her lap.

Before long, he had moved on to asking questions such as where she was going _(Karakura Town.)_ and why was she on the bus so early _(It's usually quieter…)_ and just what exactly was she constantly scribbling in that little book.

Fortunately, her stop came before she was forced to answer the last question. Rukia inhaled deeply once she was off the bus and looked around at the new surroundings.

_When Byakuya said this little town was "out of the way," he really meant it…_

A quick glance at her watch told her it was almost eight o'clock. Rukia slipped her notebook into a small black tote bag and began walking into town. Surely her host wouldn't think it rude if she stopped to get something to eat first.

.

After wandering around for a bit, she found a small café where she ordered some green tea and, feeling very cosmopolitan, a western-style breakfast of toast and eggs.

The waitress gave her directions to Mr. Isshin's _(You mean the weird doctor? You're sure you want to go __there__?)_ and Rukia tipped generously before leaving. She pondered the girl's reaction to Mr. Isshin's name as she meandered around a bit more, trying to walk off the big breakfast.

A wooden bench a few paces down the path beckoned and, still tired from such an early morning, Rukia was happy to sit for a moment and enjoy the picturesque scenery.

_If he's a friend of Byakuya's, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about…_

.

Rukia awoke to something lightly brushing against her cheek. Realizing the sensation was similar to a bug crawling across her skin, she sat up quickly and rubbed her hands over her face. She gasped when she found three tiny black objects in her hands.

A small group of birds seemed to have congregated around her sleeping place and one particularly daring sparrow flew up into her hand and started pecking at the black specks. She shrieked, frightening all the birds away.

"Holy shit, I think I just went deaf," a deep voice mumbled from above her. Rukia looked up to find a teenage boy sitting in a tree behind her bench, his feet dangling only inches above her head, with a small bag of birdseed in his hand.

She sputtered for a moment, trying to find the words to fit her surprised confusion and irritation. The gangly idiot even had the nerve to laugh at her!

"You should probably calm down. You look like you're having some sort of fit." He sprinkled more of the birdseed over her head.

_Oh, that's it._

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You should be more careful, you idiot!" Rukia snarled. The natural frown on the boy's face deepened.

"You were on my bench!" He spat back.

_How childish_, Rukia thought to herself. _Well, two can play at that game._

"I don't see your name on it!" She fought the urge to stick her tongue out.

With surprising grace, he dropped to the ground. He set the seed bag on the bench beside her and then pointed to a small plaque on the back of the bench.

**Donated in Memory of**

**Masaki Kurosaki**

**by The Kurosaki Family**

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet ya." Then, he stood up straight and shoved his hands in his pockets. There was a strange shine in his eyes as he looked away.

Rukia blinked slowly, trying to swallow the wave of guilt. She quickly studied the boy. He was taller than she had thought and he almost looked a bit like… And his hair?

"What's up with your hair?"

The words escaped her mouth before she could catch them. The carrot-top turned to look at her. He seemed slightly surprised by her utter daftness as well.

"It's um… it's natural." He stated awkwardly, obviously trying to recover.

Rukia nodded and tried to make up for her mistake, "I'm sorry. Both of my parents are dead."

…_So I guess I win the dead parent game…_

Ichigo must have noticed the miserable embarrassment in her eyes because he laughed lightly.

"You just make a habit of sleeping in parks then?" He teased. Rukia snorted in indignation and was just about to put this fool in his place when she realized something.

Her watch read 12:16. _Oh shit…_

As if on cue, the pink mobile in her bag sounded loudly. Rukia stood up quickly and fished the small object out. She managed to answer on the third ring.

"Bro-" The short girl was cut off by the voice on the other line.

Confusion crossed the orange-haired boy's face. _Was this girl nuts or what?_

"I know, Brother. I'm very sorry." Rukia tried to interrupt but was ignored again. She sighed and held the phone away from her ear.

Finally, it seemed that she was allowed to talk.

"I am sorry. It will not happen again. I am on my way there now and will give him my deepest apologies." She nodded some more and then hung up the phone.

Rukia rolled her eyes and looked through the three missed calls from her brother. There was only one text message.

_Call me._

_-B_

_12:01 p.m._

Her brother never was one to waste words.

Ichigo cleared his throat quietly. Bright violet eyes turned to meet his amber ones. She almost seemed surprised that he was still there. Hell, _he_ was surprised he was still standing there, watching the crazy midget.

"I… I have to go. I'm… sorry about your mother." Rukia bowed slightly before turning around. She'd have to hurry to Mr. Isshin's and apologize. She gave a small wave over her shoulder to the boy and started walking quickly out of the park.

Ichigo mumbled a good bye and ran a hand through his hair. She was like a completely different person after hanging up the phone; she seemed so defeated.

_What was her problem? _

Ichigo pushed the thoughts out of his head and sat down. He certainly didn't care. All that mattered was that his bench was now free.

And the more time he could spend out here, the less time he would have to spend in his house, with the newest artist his dad had (_stupidly_) agreed to host for the week.

The weirdo would be arriving today, if Ichigo recalled correctly. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He had no intention of being any where near the house while his father tried to get the art nut settled.

Besides, if that girl had managed to fall asleep on the old wooden bench, it must be more comfortable than it looked. Ichigo planned on testing that theory for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>This is one of my personal favorites. :) It was supposed to be a full story, but unfortunately, the ending never got written so I cut the intro up a bit and thought I'd just post it here. I hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
